Severe Devotion
by HandsxTouchingxHands
Summary: Ariadne knows he feels the same way. The way he stares at her from his seat in the warehouse. She knows he stays up all night, thinking about what happend during Fischer's job. Now if only one of them would speak up.  Bad description :/
1. Double Vision

Double Vision

Ariadne pulled a towel out of her beach bag. She'd never cared for the beach but this job would cover just about all of her student loan.

She gazed down at her 1960's styled red bikini. Another reason why she hated the beach was the fact that she was self conscious in bathing suits.

She adjusted her catlike sunglasses and scanned the crowd for the rest of the team. No sight of Arthur or Eames.

She huffed and stood up. Then she spots a figure emerging from the water.

It couldn't be...Arthur?

His chiseled chest glimmered in the sun as he smoothed back his hair.

Ariadne's heart skipped a beat. Now this was intriguing. He made his way toward her and let out a whistle.

"Well look at you!" He smiled, amused as ever. She blushed and handed him a towel. "Take a good look. I'll never wear this again."She hummed. He wrapped himself up in the towel and shook his head. "Never say never." She rolled her eyes and looked for the mark.

"Where is he?" She mumbled. Arthur glanced at the shore and shrugged. "Eames is working his magic so we got nothing to worry about."

Ariadne sat in a beach chair and made a face. What was she supposed to do until Eames got him to sleep? As if Arthur read her mind he perked up. "Do you like ice cream by any chance?" He chirped. Ariadne looked up at him. "Sort of. Why?"

He helped her up and led her to an ice cream stand. She stared at Arthur's bare chest. _Put on a fucking shirt! _She thought to herself.

She knew, deep down, that this wasn't what she wanted. No she wanted to make out, right there, on the ice cream stand for everyone to see.

Meanwhile, Arthur was staring at two blonde's ordering in front of them. Ariadne took off her sunglasses and rested them on top of her head.

Nothing irked her more then when Arthur stared at other women. _Just look away._ She'd tell herself. When the blonde's finally left Arthur ordered for them. Strawberry for Ariadne and vanilla for Arthur.

…...

The sun beat down on them and their ice cream. Arthur watched Ariadne, amazed, as she licked her dripping ice cream.

Lately, he's been turning away his feelings for the petite architect but he couldn't help himself every now and then.

His hands were sticky, from his melting vanilla ice cream, dripping everywhere.

He now, suddenly wanted strawberry ice cream.

She hadn't noticed his staring, too focused on not getting any ice cream on her hands by turning and licking the cone.

He couldn't take the constant dripping so he licked his cone. Using her technique, he finally cleaned up his cone. He looked up to check her progress, half way done and licking her fingers. _Jesus how does she do it?_

He thought to himself (no, he wasn't referring to how quickly she ate her ice cream).

He finally stuck his ice cream in the stand and groaned. Ariadne looked up. "What happened?" She asked, pointing to his ice cream.

Arthur sighed dramatically and faked a saddened look. "I dropped it!" He shrugged.

She crawled over to his beach towel and offered her cone to him.

"Here, have some of mine." She smiled. _Jack pot_. He leaned over and licked the strawberry ice cream cone. She giggled as she held the cone steady. "Hey save some for me!" She said giving him a shove. Arthur leaned back and licked his lips. Vanilla was always too plain for him, now that he had a taste of strawberry, he'd changed his ways.

He wanted to stick her cone in the sand and kiss her but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead, he'd just watch her seductively lick the remains of her strawberry ice cream and enjoy. Ice cream was a brilliant idea.

…...

Ariadne knew Arthur wasn't a relationship kind of guy. Nothing could happen between them for a number of reasons.

Mainly, because he was constantly staring at other girls. She laid back on her chair as she watched him jog over to Eames and the mark. The mark was tall, tan man with bright blue eyes. Ariadne couldn't help but compare Arthur and the mark.

The mark looked like a male model, yet she was still more attracted to Arthur. The way Arthur automatically got into business mode when he approached the man. They all glanced at Ariadne for a moment. _What are they saying about me?_ She wondered. Nevertheless she smiled and waved, like she was told earlier.

When they turned away she sighed. When would they get him to sleep? This was taking way too long! She brought her knees up to her chest and waited. Finally, they all headed up towards where Ariadne was lounging.

"Nadine, this is Hunter. He's gonna come up to the hotel room and work out a deal with us okay?" Arthur said causally. She stood up and grabbed the beach bag. "Okay let's go."


	2. Little Secrets

_**Okay so in the last chapter was inspired bye Double Vision by 3OH!3 (look it up and you'll understand). I don't know how many chapters I'll do but trust me, I'll keep up the flirting Haha. **_

_**Okay so this chapter is based on the song Little Secrets by Passion Pit, although mostly the chorus because the song is about drugs...which is irrelevant. It's a good song. Thanks so much to the people who reviewed. Shout out to Hclvr, no she's not a hooker, Haha but your on to something deary. Also Impossiblypossible, I love you already, we shall get along well (: Kay well enough chit chat let's get on with it**_

Little Secrets

Ariadne watched as Arthur set up the suitcases. The mark, asleep on the bed by the window with the curtains closed.

She smiled as she gazed around the room. "Such a classy hotel." She remarked. Arthur looked up and raised his eyebrows. "Has to be for what we're paying."

She crossed the room and rested her head against his sturdy shoulder. They were now both clothed, Arthur in his three piece suit, looking as sexy as ever. He looked down at her and beamed.

"Are you ready." He asked quietly, nudging her slightly. "Of course I am." She remarked before standing up straight. "Since this is going to be your dream, what am I gonna wear?"

Arthur chuckled and ruffled her hair. Ariadne frowned. He never took her seriously and lately it's been bothering her.

After awhile he closed the case and carried it to the marks bedside. "A dress most likely." He said, glancing back at her.

She sipped the concoction Yusef had whipped up and sat back in the a chair. "Will the kiss happen again?" She taunted. Arthur froze and took a breath. This had been the topic the two young adults had been avoiding since they awoke on the plane and saw each other.

Being the idiotic and delusional man he is, he swept it under the rug and walked away. She tried to mention it to him but he just smiled and gave her shoulder a squeeze. Her big brown eyes, hurt and confused as he walked out of the airport.

He knew he was being a jack ass. All he knew was pushing her away is the only way to keep her from his world. He feared the day that his heart would take over. He slapped his hand to his fore head and let it slide down his face.

"Look Ari-" When he turned around she was fast asleep. He sighed in relief. Conflict avoided. He found himself gliding to her side. He wasn't prepared for what was to come and what she would eventually see. Any girl in his past would be able to tell you the same thing.

It was always just a fling. Nothing came about because he would never open up. The truth is, the future scared the hell out of the point man. Family scared Arthur. Almost everything scared him and fear was what kept him from doing what he loved most.

Every morning, he'd stare out the the window, cup of tea in hand, and imagine all the ways he could die , right there on the streets of Paris.

All the doctors called it depression but Arthur wouldn't label it. It wasn't depression. He was a normal man with unhealthy thoughts.

He suffered from what the doctor's called "insomnia" as well. The nights he did sleep, he woke up screaming and throwing things.

He had made a mistake by asking the gorgeous, young architect to kiss him. Why did it feel so right? Why did she give him this extraordinary feeling when she smiled? How does she give him these tingles when she touches him.

The way she ignored him when they returned to Paris, a bullet to his heart. Nothing hurt more. So he knelt down next to her and stroked her cheek. He hated how close he was to her. He hated how much he wanted to protect her.

He couldn't give into his heart, no because this would be taking a risk. She'd break his heart and besides, its not like she'd ever love someone as cold as he was. He planted a delicate kiss on her forehead and got to his feet. _Let this be our little secret, no one needs know we're feeling, higher and higher and higher._


	3. You've Got The Love

_**Hey guys! Sorry I'm not replying to comments. I suck :( I'm pretty sure my favorite comments are the ones about Arthur's personality and the ones about the flirting. Guys, you don't how much I love the comments! This is amazing and I never thought it would get this good of reviews! I'm all excited :) oh dear! Haha I'm sorry its always short. I am always busy! You guys keep me going! I don't own inception...I wish I owned JGL but thats a whole new thing! Haha Okay this week is You've got the love by Florence + The Machine. I love this song so much and I think it's good for them hehe okay enjoy and ta-ta for now**_

You've got the love

Ariadne adjusted her silver mask and smoothed down her red gown. She was shocked Arthur chose red again. It was gorgeous, strapless and floor length, not to mention the sexy slit on the side.

If she wasn't nervous before, she was nervous now. As she exited the ladies room, she went over the plot in her head.

She didn't really have to do much. Arthur would be on her arm the entire time, letting Eames work his magic. As she entered the ballroom she forced a smile.

This was her best work yet. The detail was marvelous and the surprise for Arthur would blow him away.

The projections, moved gracefully around the floor, smiling and laughing. She'd never been to a masquerade before and she had no idea what kind of mask would Arthur be wearing.

She twirled her diamond cuff nervously as she scanned the crowd. Finally she felt someone tap her on the shoulder.

She spun around to see Arthur, standing with his hand offered. "May I have this dance?" She nodded quickly and put her hand in his. They glided onto the floor, almost effortlessly. She felt so light in his arms.

She swallowed hard as he rested his hand on her waist. She placed her hand on his shoulder and they clasped hands. She felt weird being this close to him.

Their chests touching, he started moving around the floor. Avoiding eye contact, she watched her feet.

This was all so new to her.

Back in high school, she wasn't asked to prom so she didn't go. Formal dresses were foreign to her and she couldn't dance for her life.

The weirdest part, all of this seemed to dissolve when she she was with Arthur. He lifted her chin and looked her in the eyes.

"Don't look down." He said sweetly. Ariadne's heart thudded against her chest. As she stared into Arthur's eyes she realized something.

Arthur wasn't any other guy. The way he touched her, tender and sweet. When he talked to her, he'd soften his voice. No one had ever looked at her the way Arthur looked at her.

She knew there was more to their relationship than flirting. There had to be more.

Ariadne pressed her head to Arthur's chest and she felt him kiss the top of her head. She swallowed hard. This was all for show. Nothing more right? _Stop being so vulnerable. _She knew this was complicated but was she crazy for wanting his love?

Was it crazy that she was willing to get hurt just to get the feeling of love? It was worth the risk, she knew this was true. Arthur was worth it.

She pulled away from him but kept his hand. "I want to show you something." She beamed. She lead him to the double French doors. She reached for the handle but paused. What if he hates it?

He gave her hand an encouraging squeeze as she opened the doors.

She looked up at him, awaiting a reaction. The point man let go of her hand, his eyes sparkling. He stepped out onto the wide balcony, lit up only by the stars and the full moon. He placed his hands on the white wooded railing.

"This is beautiful." He murmured. She sighed in relief. This whole romance thing, was difficult.

She waltzed as to his side, placing her hand next to his.

"I always dreamed of a place like this...No pun intended." She laughed. Arthur chuckled along and put his hand on top of hers.

"Are you cold?" He mumbled. She suddenly felt a breeze and grinned.

"Arthur! Are you trying to get us noticed?" She pushed him playfully and he laughed. He wrapped his arms around her.

"So I was thinking about your dress and I was going for an "Angelina Jolie" look but I think you've made yourself a category of your own. You look stunning." He smiled. She blushed and looked down at their hands.

She wished he was like this in the real world. She had to try kissing him again. The feeling of his touch alone, sparked emotions she'd never felt before and the small kiss they shared on her first job only made her want him more.

The truth was, from the moment saw him, she knew he was special. There was no doubt about it, for Ariadne, it was love at first sight.

One try. That's all she needed. She twirled around and grabbed his face, jamming her lips against his.

She felt his hands lightly pull her wrists down and he yanked away. She felt tears well up in her eyes as she slid past him.

The pain she felt was unexpected. "Ariadne!" He called after her, as she walked inside. She hated his voice. She hated the way he tried pull away, without hurting her feelings. As she pushed her way through the crowd she felt tears streak down her face.

Why did she still want him?

_Thanks for reading, sorry I'm so busy! I wish I could reply to all the comments but I either have the option to write a chapter or reply to every comment, due to my time constraints :( _

_AHHHHH- Allie _


	4. Teenage Dream

_**Hey guys...I lost my train of thought...I like trains :) Haha**_

_**Thanks for the comments again. They are very much appreciated ! I don't know how many more chapters there will be, I guess where ever it leads me. I am in the process of writing more stories so yeah. This chapter is called Teenage Dream by Katy Perry. Good song. Any who! Enjoy and comment...yeah okay so on with it!**_

Arthur stood at the window of his apartment, a cup of tea in hand, and watched the cars drive by. The last job went well, Eames got the information they needed and that was it. He placed his tea on the nearest table, before sinking to the ground.

The last two days were painfully long. Ariadne had not returned his calls and it's been killing him. He stared at the telephone on the table across the room. _Please ring._ He thought to himself. After moments of silence he stood up and grabbed his black trench coat.

If she won't call him, he'll go to her.

…...

He stood at her door, fist clenched and prepped to knock at any given moment. So why was it so hard for him?

Finally he knocked. He heard footsteps from inside and the door swung open.

"Hey."He sighed, relieved she opened the door. She looked beautiful, effortless. A navy blue tunic with a pale gray scarf.

She cocked her head to the side. "What are you doing here Arthur?"

A smile escaped his lips and he took a step forward. "Apologizing." He breathed out. Her eyes traveled up and down his body before scanning the hallways.

"Come in." She made it sound like a question. She stepped to the side, letting Arthur slide past. It was weird seeing where Ariadne lived. The walls plastered with sketches of buildings and dream levels. Something caught his eye, a drawing of a man over the fireplace. As he stepped closer he realized it wasn't any man, it was Cobb. He was smiling, eyes sparkling. Every detail was perfect.

His stomach twisted with jealously. Why Cobb?

He heard the door shut and she stepped to his side. "Do you like it?" She asked. He forced a smile and nodded.

She took his hand and led him to her bedroom. "I think you'll like this." She mumbled.

She picked up a sketch and handed it to him. As he looked it over, he recognized the face. His face. He looked serious, concentrated. His eyes met hers and he took a step closer. She looked down and blushed a little.

"You can keep it. I was going to give it to you a while back but I got nervous."

He placed his free hand on the back of her neck. "Why?" He whispered. She looked up at him and tried backing away.

"I thought it was stupid." She laughed nervously. He pulled her in closer, giving her a light kiss on the cheek.

"I don't want to get hurt." Ariadne mumbled. This had been crossing both their minds. They were past unsure feelings, they knew there was something there but there was so much to debate.

First of all, dating in their kind of 'business' is risky. They could be used as blackmail against each other. Then of course they could end up like Mal and Cobb.

But this was worth the risks right? The feelings they have for each other, weren't temporary.

So they took a chance.

Arthur placed the sketch carefully on the table before taking her hand.

"I promise to open up to you about everything, and anything," He paused bringing her hand to his chest. "of life, sleep, and almost everything you can think of. I'm paranoid, I don't sleep at night and if anything ever happened to you I would loose it." He breathed out. She drew in a shaky breath before stroking his cheek.

"Arthur, I don't know what to say," She paused. "Are you sure?"

He pressed his lips to hers, softly. Ariadne reached behind him and onto the desk, frantically searching for the bishop. Arthur pulled away.

"You okay?" He looked behind him and then back at her. She finally was able to flick it over before kissing him again. This time, more powerful.

It's risk yes, but they already decided to live in the moment so why not add yet another addiction to the list.


	5. Best I Ever Had

_**Hey guys! I know I've been thanking people for comments and stuff but I think story alerts get me pumped too! I'm proud of myself for getting this many reviews and alerts but you know, I couldn't exactly do it without you. So that's why this chapter is called 'Best I Ever Had." by Drake. Not only is like matching this chapter, you guys are the fricken best! I really wish I could come up with a less lame way of saying thank you but life has been hectic. I hope you guys all enjoy this and uh yeah!**_

_**I do not own inception...or the creator of all things sexy JGL**_

Ariadne ran her fingers through her freshly curled hair. She enjoyed getting ready in the mornings now that she had someone to get ready for.

She liked the way she was dressing now. She wore a tribal print tank with a brown suede jacket and jeans. She walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. They hadn't figured out all the details but she assumed they were solid right? She couldn't see him going out to the clubs and cheating on her but anything could happen.

She grabbed her sketch book and her keys. The first real meeting since the last job was today and she couldn't be late.

…...

"I'm here!" Ariadne called. She jogged to her regular seat in the pale pastel lounge chair. She set her messenger bag down next to her and pulled out her sketchbook.

When she looked up they were all staring at her. "What?" She breathed out. Eames sat back and grinned. "Darling, you look nice. That's all." He said. Her eyes darted to meet Arthur's. He just pulled a half smile and looked down.

"Well thanks." She shrugged.

The room was silent until Eames cleared his throat. "Well on that note," He pulled four tickets out of his coat pocket. "we have a job. It requires a small field trip to California."

He passed the plane tickets around and Ariadne sighed. Great, she got to miss more school. She was barely getting by and Professor Miles could only cover her for so long.

The last thing she needed was this trip. Once the tickets were passed out, Eames explained that the client was going to be at Cobb's house and all they needed was to go see he/she there. Oh and the client was anonymous which Ariadne was totally against.

"What if it's some sort of a trap?" Ariadne pressed. Eames furrowed his eyebrows. "And who is trying to trap us again?" He asked.

Ariadne opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. He had her there. Yusef stood up and smiled at us.

"I'm sorry but I'm extremely thirsty. I'm running off to the bistro down the road. Anyone else want a drink?"

Eames stood up with him. "I'd like something...do you know what they have?"

Yusef shrugged and after a few minutes of debating they left together. Ariadne flipped open her sketchbook and smiled to herself.

Alone at last with Arthur. He started whistling to himself and she heard him moving around the warehouse.

"I think I know why you're doing so poorly in school." He called out. She looked up and saw him in the desk across the room. He was shooting crumpled up paper balls into the metal trash can a few feet away.

"I'm not doing poorly in school Arthur." She grumbled. He slapped his hand to his chest.

"I have sources dear. Don't think you can talk your way out of this one." He smiled. Ariadne rolled her eyes. This was the last thing she needed on her mind.

"You're always sketching. Where ever you go, that book is tucked under your arm. I say you should have someone hide it when you're studying or doing homework." He suggested. Okay, so this was a pretty good idea and Arthur was totally right. She never gets anything done with the sketchbook lying next to her.

"Who's going to hide it?" She asked. He stood up and walked slowly over to her. "I was thinking maybe someone extremely attractive and smart." He grinned.

She stood up, playing along. They were only inches apart. "So Eames?" She laughed. Arthur wrapped his arms around her.

"If you weren't so lovable I would be so mad." He kissed her cheek.

She stared into his dark eyes. "I just have that power over people." She sighed dramatically.

"So I'm not the only one who's been under your spell." He asked. She shrugged and tugged on his cherry red tie.

"No you're sort of the first guy who ever cared about me."

His smile faded. "Are we gonna tell the team?" He whispered. She sat back down and looked at her feet. Now that's hard.

"Depends on if we're a 'thing'" She sighed. Arthur sat down in front of her. "Of course we're a 'thing'. Don't get mad but.." He paused and rubbed his temples. "I hate the whole boyfriend/girlfriend concept. If we are together you have to promise me to never ever call me that hateful word."

Ariadne looked up at him. "Arthur is this your weird way of asking me out?" She questioned. He nodded quickly and took her hand.

"Ariadne, will you be my...'something'" He asked. She laughed and nodded.

Yes, Arthur could be a weirdo sometimes and she was still getting used to his fears and other things he dislikes. All she knew at the moment was that with everything he said or admitted, he got cuter. She was proud of him for taking a chance.

Then it hit her, like a ton of bricks. He wouldn't ever do this for any normal girl. He witnessed Cobb and Mal falling apart. He was doing this because he knew she was worth it.

So this is what it felt like. The fact that he let her in, took the risk of loosing his mind and was giving her half his time, was so mind-blowing.

What did he see in her that made her different from other girls? She climbed out of the chair and into his lap.

"Look I know how much you're giving up for me. Anytime this gets to be to much for you to handle, please tell me. I don't want to be the reason you give up on love forever."

He gave her a broad smile before pecking her on the lips lightly. "I doubt that will happen. All I need is right here. I've got a great job, a great relationship and a killer fashion sense." He laughed poking her in the side.

She stood up and helped him up too. "Well just in case. I'd thought I'd put it out there." She smiled.

He kissed her one more time before walking back to his desk.

"Back to work sweetie, our child will be back from taking the dog for a walk in several moments." He joked.

_**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. There will be more, I am just getting started Haha. I'm thinking the next chapter will be a little more eventful. Involving maybe an ex? Oooooh! Haha **_

_**Adios**_

_**xx Allie**_


	6. The Fear You Won't Fall

_**Hi guys! My computer's being a slow poke :/ oh well! Okay so I'm liking my reviews on my chapters :) thanks! Uh let's see here. I'm thinking of doing a Q&A like at the bottom of a chapter or something :) This one is called The Fear You Won't Fall and its by Joshua Radin. It's probably the sweetest song you'll ever hear so promise me you look it up. I almost feel like crying when I hear it. It's just so amazing and I couldn't fall in love with a better song :) Oh youtube downloader how I love you :P anyways post your questions and I'll get back to you.**_

_**I do not own inception or sexy JGL...oh goodness is it me or is he the finest thing in the world**_

_**The line that inspired this chapter "I know you're scared that I'll soon be over it, that's part of it all. Part of the beauty of falling in love with you, is the fear you wont fall"**_

Arthur walked into Ariadne and grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste. "Hey do you need anything else?" He called.

He heard her footsteps, walking around her bedroom frantically packing her suitcase. "Uh hairdryer and I'll get the rest later. It's in the medicine cabinet ." She replied.

Arthur smiled to himself as he opened the cabinet and pulled out the hairdryer. He found it entertaining. The way she ran around her small apartment flat. He walked to the thresh hold and leaned up against the doorway.

She padded over to the small suitcase and dropped three blouses inside. She blew a loose strand of hair away from her face and looked up at him.

"Oh good! You got the hairdryer!" She sighed as she walked over and grabbed it from him. He grinned and watched her pack it in.

They had been dating a few days now and all he was thinking was how stupid he was for not asking her out earlier. She was everything he wanted and more. He loved all of her little quirks and the way she laughed.

Right now, he loved the way she was so stressed out even though she had nothing to worry about. He walked out of the bathroom and into her walk-in closet. He picked out two scarfs for her. A sea-green one and a ruby one with silver detail.

He liked the way red, blue and green looked on her. He walked over and put the two scarfs in her bag.

"Good choice." She smiled.

He kissed her forehead. "You need to relax." He set the toothbrush and toothpaste down in the suitcase and pointed to her bishop.

"Take a deep breath and flick your totem okay?" He said calmly. She did as she was told and zipped up her suitcase.

"Thanks for coming over and helping me Arthur."

Arthur nodded fumbled with his own totem in his pocket. Things have been going so well, they were both getting plenty of use out of their totems. He took the die and set it out next to her bishop.

"Look," He pointed to the totems. "They like each other." He took her hand and swung it back and forth.

He could imagine living with Ariadne one day. They would each have a nightstand on their sides of the bed. The bishop on one side and the die on the other.

One day they would settle down, find real jobs. Maybe even have a child or two. There was no doubt of a future of course but the how far into the future would they last?

"I know it isn't easy traveling all the time. I didn't like it at first." He said softly. She nodded and pecked him on the lips.

"I need to study. Go do something." She commanded. He grabbed his die and walked out into her living room.

"You don't have to leave." She called after him. He glanced back at her and picked up his coat.

"I should it's getting late." He replied stuffing his arms through the sleeves. She crossed the room and wrapped her arms around his torso. "Well you didn't even kiss me goodbye." She teased.

He rested his hand on her cheek and pecked her lips. "Goodnight Ariadne. I'll be over tomorrow morning to pick you up. Call me if you need anything." He said shoving the die in his pocket.

…...

"So you and the girl are together?" Eames stated for the fifth time. Arthur sighed and sipped his beer. "Yeah we are."

They sat in an old bar, two blocks away from Ariadne's apartment. Just in case the young architect needed him.

The bar was dim, lit only by a few green, hanging lamps above them. They were the only customers.

"I don't know how you'll handle this Arthur. The lady has a mind of her own. This won't be easy for you two." Eames mumbled in between gulps of beer. Arthur rested his chin in his palm.

"It'll be worth it. Trust me." He smiled to himself.

Eames slapped him on the back, startling him just a little. "I like seeing you happy for once, darling. It's enlightening." He teased.

Arthur nodded and sat up. "Eames have you ever been in a serious relationship?" Arthur asked him.

Eames scratched his chin and contemplated for awhile. "Not since university. Her name was Kassia. God, she was the reason I slugged myself out of bed every morning." He laughed.

Arthur peered at his British colleague. "What happened?"

Eames frowned and slumped in his seat.

"We were just about finished with school when she says to me 'Eames dear, you're not going anywhere you sad ol' drunk.' At first I thought she was just messing with me so I gave her a grin but then she walked away. I wasn't right after that. The fuck with my career! I went off to live with my uncle and he taught me how to be the sly dog I am today." Eames finished bitterly. He tried covering it with a smile but his eyes appeared to be hurt.

Arthur patted Eames on the back and ordered him another beer. "She doesn't know what she's missing out on, my friend. You're as successful as ever!" Arthur smiled.

Eames opened his new beer and sighed. "Sad thing is, I'd give all this up just to have a girl. I hate sleeping around."

Arthur nodded, he knew where this is coming from.

"Would you give up everything for a normal life?" Eames asked him. Arthur shook his head, not missing a beat.

"Never. I met some of my best friends from this experience. Not to mention my girl. I couldn't live without her and I'm so happy I met her." He smiled but it faded quickly.

Eames nodded in agreement, still a little upset but trying not to show it. "How are thing going for you two?" Eames asked, sincerely.

"Good. Considering we just started, things have been going smoothly. She accepts my flaws and I find she barely has flaws." He chuckled.

Eames made a face and snorted. Arthur looked at him quizzically.

"Arthur, the girl is smitten with Cobb. I don't know how you could possibly overlook that." Eames shook his head and laughed.

Arthur's heart sank. That wasn't true...was it? It couldn't be true. She only looks up to him right? Although, it would explain the drawing of him in her house. Eames had to be lying.

"No that's- that's not true." Arthur stuttered. Eames glanced at the point man and gave his shoulder a squeeze.

"Probably not. Maybe I'm just mistaking niceness for flirting."

Arthur stood up and payed for his beer. "I'm tired. Tomorrow's a big day so I should get home."

Eames waved him off and Arthur slid out the door. It was drizzling outside so he decided to just go back to Ariadne's place.

…...

Arthur peeled off his wet trench coat.

"So you walked home, stayed there for an hour just so you could come back?" Ariadne teased.

Arthur sat down next to her and kissed her cheek. "No I went to the bar with Eames. He says hello." He smiled. Ariadne crawled over and laid her head on his shoulder.

He stroked her hair. Eames's words echoed in his head.

_Arthur, the girl is smitten with Cobb._ He glared at the picture of Cobb. Maybe Eames was seeing things but no matter what happened this would always stay with him. He glanced down at Ariadne's delicate face and she pecked his lips.

"What are you thinking about Arthur?" She pressed. He wrapped his arm around he and forced a smile.

He knew better than to ruin a moment like this. "You need to go to sleep baby." He murmured. She shrugged and pulled a blanket up from the floor.

"I'll sleep here with you," She paused to wrap them up in the blanket. "but no funny business."

Arthur laughed and agreed. Before they went to sleep, Arthur looked down at Ariadne. He knew the way she was laying here with him, there was no way she could love anyone else. For now, they were perfect, despite what the world says.


	7. Maneater

_**Howdy guys! I'm so so so so happy about reviews. I wanna reply to all of them :/ but between emotional breakdowns and homework, I barely finish chapter's. That's why they're short oh well.. I hope you like it! So many amazing reviews and readers, so little time! This one is called Man eater and its by Nelly Futardo. It's based on a new character and well the song explains her pretty well. Well enough of my blabbering, onto the story.**_

_**I do not own inception.**_

Ariadne dragged her suitcase across the tile floor at LAX. The flight was long and all she wanted to do was crawl into her bed. The suitcase suddenly felt lighter, she turned around to see Arthur holding it for her.

"Pick up the pace Ariadne, the faster we go the faster you can take a nap."

Ariadne started speed walking towards the door when Arthur stopped her. "Not that fast." He laughed and kissed her forehead. "Just wait until you see the room." He smiled.

The room? As in, one room? For the both of them? Ariadne's stomach turned. This scared her, immensely.

Sharing a room, let alone a bed with Arthur was scary. Not because of his nightmares but because sharing a bed with a boy was new to her.

"Arthur? Is that you?" A voice called. They turned around to find a women approaching them. She had blond wavy hair, legs that seemed like they went on for miles and icy blue eyes.

Arthur's eyes widened. "Chloe!" He smiled and hugged her. What the hell? Who was she? This day wasn't going well for the petite architect.

Her boyfriend was now standing there with 'Chloe', going on about old times.

Eames stepped to Ariadne's side. "Who's blond?" He mumbled in her ear. Ariadne shrugged and rubbed her temples.

She hated the fact that this women was everything she was not. All she wanted at this moment was to crawl under the covers and sleep.

Before today, she was imagining a life with Arthur. White house, blue shutters. Red and pink roses lining the side of the house. Both retired from invading dreams but still dream themselves occasionally. Now that dream seemed stupid to the small architect. Almost childish even.

More than anything she wanted to leave, go anywhere but here.

She tugged on Eames's sleeve, pulling him out of his trance. "Can we leave now?" She said, louder than expected.

Arthur whirled around. "Whoa hold on there." He paused to pull Chloe to his side. "Ariadne this is Chloe, Chloe this is my..Ariadne."

Chloe raised her thin eyebrows. "Your Ariadne?"

Arthur blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah. She's my Ariadne as in my..." He looked at Ariadne and continued. "my everything."

Okay, so this felt better, knowing he was always thinking of her.

Still, she felt like she was missing something. An explanation of some sort. On how the two attractive figures in front of her met. For now, she envied the blond woman. The way she looked completely effortless and goddess like.

She had guess Chloe was around Arthur's age, which was more of an advantage in Ariadne's eyes. They were out of school, unlike the young architect.

Chloe stepped forward and smiled. "Nice to meet you." She held out her hand for Ariadne to shake.

Ariadne gave in, shaking the tall blond's hand. Was it her, or did Chloe have an overly firm handshake.

Now she was sure that she disliked the woman. Ariadne pulled her hand back and sinked back to Eames's side.

"Arthur, go catch up with you're old friend," _Fucking traitor. _"we have somewhere to be." Eames reached for Ariadne's suitcase. Arthur furrowed his eyebrows and his eyes flickered to Ariadne. "Where are you guys going?" A certain protectiveness lined the tone of his voice.

Eames held up his hands defensively. "Whoa there lad, I'm not gonna go shag your girl in a dark alley or anything. We have a certain someone to visit."

Ariadne glanced up at the forger, puzzled. Finally, Arthur gave Eames a curt nod and his expression softened.

He handed Eames the suitcase and took a step towards Ariadne. "Be careful, where ever you go alright?" He gave her a kiss on the forehead and stroked her cheek. She avoided his eyes and gave him a tight smile before stepping back.

…...

Ariadne sat down on the leather couch and looked around. Cobb's house was beautiful. He sat across from her, Phillipa on his lap playing with a doll.

"You guys are early. What brings you here?" He asked. Eames leaned forward. "What's the deal on Chloe Elsworth?"

A smile crept across Cobb's face. "Ah, now that's a name I haven't heard in awhile." He laughed. Ariadne glanced at Eames and he shrugged.

"She's a model Arthur met in Berlin a year and a half ago," He paused to look down at Phillipa. "Sweetie go check on James outside." The extractor's daughter climbed down and ran outside.

Ariadne watched her play outside with James and smiled. They might just be the cutest kids she's ever seen. This was the first time she'd ever had a desire to have children. They were so well behaved and sweet.

"Anyway, they hooked up when ever we traveled to Berlin. They tried a relationship but it was difficult with him traveling with me."

Ariadne gripped the pillow and grimaced. Of course. She should have known. The way Chloe was practically drooling over Arthur.

Cobb tilted his head. "Ariadne are you okay?"

Ariadne let go of the pillow and nodded. "I'm- I'm fine." She forced a smile but it appeared as a grimace. Cobb walked over and sat next to the architect.

"Is there something I need to know? Perhaps a relationship going on?" He watched her carefully.

She rubbed her forehead. "Yeah and I know what you're going to say."

He smiled. "And I'm going to say it anyway. Be careful. Arthur is a nice guy but don't let the dream world become you're reality...and don't get attached." He had a blank look in his eyes.

She gave Cobb a hug. She had no idea how he kept it together so well.

Why did she ever let him go with her. Her stomach turned. She knew there was only one way to keep his attention. Something she hadn't done before...if she wasn't scared of tonight, she certainly was now.


	8. Dance In The Dark

_**Hey guys. A lot has happened recently eh? Haha I'm so glad this series is doing well, I feel so lucky to have reviewers and readers like you guys! I know people have like 600 comments but I'd take 40+ detailed ones any day. I love how vocal you all are about Arthur. Yeah, he's sorta my favorite too :). I also care for Eames a lot. You know,he's got the whole British sex bomb thing going for him. Any who this one is called Dance In The Dark by Lady Gaga. I saw her in concert and she's phenomenal and so inspirational. I know what you guys are thinking "Allie Lou, you tool! Update more!". Keep up the comments my lovelies and uh well I might be in a sort of good mood because I met a boy but, you know that's irrelevant :) Enjoy! I do not own inception. JGL. Enough said.**_

Arthur watched Ariadne and Cobb play with the children outside, from the window. Ariadne had Phillipa in her lap while Phillipa examined a small dandelion in her fist. The little girl held the flower up to Ariadne's lips and she blew a gust of air causing the seeds to dance through the air around them. Phillipa giggled and hugged the architect.

They looked so picture perfect. He never knew Ariadne was so good with kids. James stomped over to Ariadne and Phillipa, roaring. Ariadne played along and lifted Phillipa off the ground and ran away. They all were laughing and enjoying the gorgeous fall day.

The thoughts of what Eames had said flooded his brain. They looked good together. If she ever dumped him for the extractor, he'd understand. He wasn't a free spirit like Cobb, in fact he lacked imagination. They were both natural born dreamers, created in this world for one purpose. To set their minds free.

Plus Cobb has that whole emotionally damaged thing going for him. Arthur would never understand why women found that attractive.

Soon he found her eyes on him. They lost their sparkle and became empty. She walked over to the sliding glass door and let herself inside.

"Hey." She mumbled. The pit of his stomach churned.

"I'm going to the hotel. I came by to pick you up but if you don't want to leave.." He trailed off.

The architect sighed and glanced back at the kids. "No I'll come. I'll meet you in the car, just let me say goodbye. I'll only be a second."

As the point man walked to the rental car, he sensed that this trip was a bad idea. They were doing just fine before.

He leaned against the hood and rubbed his temples. Who ever said ignorance is bliss was right. He wanted to go back to when they first got together. No rumors of the architect's fondness of Cobb. Just pure perfection. That time period of two days was ecstasy. Now here they were. Both hurting secretly. Of course not a word was exchanged about their worries.

The car ride to the hotel was silent, excluding the rumble of the ancient Buick and the radio. Why was it so hard for him to find the right words?

By eight, Arthur was in the queen sized bed, reading the L.A times. He heard a sniffle coming from the bathroom.

He sat up and called her name. When there was no response, he got up and opened the bathroom door to find Ariadne on the floor, clothes strewn everywhere.

Tears were streaked down her face and she was only in her underwear. He knelt down to her and stroked her shoulder.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked in a calm voice. She pressed her face into his white dress shirt and sobbed. He pulled her in closer and waited patiently for her to collect herself.

"I felt threatened by Chloe. She's so beautiful and perfect for you," She paused to sniffle. "Cobb told me about how you two used to hook up in Berlin. So I-" She coughed and took a few shaky breaths.

"I had to do something to keep you're attention." She finished. He looked down at her and saw heavy eye make up, dark lipstick and mascara smeared down her cheeks.

It all made sense. Her plan of seduction.

"Oh Ariadne." He sighed. Arthur wiped her make up off with the back of his hand and kissed her forehead.

"Chloe means nothing to me. I looked at her and it only made me appreciate you more. I don't want her. I want the girl I met on the Fischer job. The girl with the colorful scarves. The one I can't imagine a life without. The girl that makes me remember that dreams can eventually become a reality. With Chloe, I didn't have to feel anything. With you, emotions are hard to keep in. My dear, you are the reason I wake up. Don't change. Don't think you have to do anything to keep my attention. You are constantly on my mind." He whispered.

She swallowed and let his words sink in. After awhile she sputtered out. "I don't care for Cobb. I'm not in love with him."

Arthur stroked her hair. "How did you know?" He asked her.

"The way you stared at me and Cobb today. And Eames may have informed me that you were obsessing over it."

Arthur chuckled and stood up. "Put some clothes on and get to sleep."

Right before Arthur turned out the lights for bed, he knew one more thing was wrong. Ariadne was always coming up with reasons why they should stay up a little bit longer. Finally, he turned to her and smiled. "If you're nervous, don't be. I'll stay on my side if it makes you feel better. He gave her a kiss on the cheek before taking his old t-shirt off. He grinned as he watched her stare at his chest. "Goodnight Ariadne." He turned out the lights and felt Ariadne wrapped her arms around his torso. "Goodnight Arthur." She yawned. When he was certain she was asleep, he sighed. "I love you." He mumbled into the quiet hotel room.


	9. Hot N Fun Pt1

_**Oh wow I am so excited to be writing a new chapter. I like doing this story! It's so much fun! This chapter is called hot n fun by nerd. Sorta self explanatory...you all are welcome in advance. This is part one and its from Ariadne's point of view. Next one will be Arthur's point of view of what happened in this chapter okay?**_

_**Okay so I don't own inception...blah blah blah**_

_**ON WITH IT!**_

"Do you have warehouses all over the world Arthur?" Ariadne asked. The point man grinned and organized a small oak desk in the corner.

"Only in places I visit often."

Ariadne sat down on the brown suede couch and grabbed a pillow. "There's much nicer furniture here." She said, referring to the recliners lined up neatly across from her. Arthur shrugged and walked over with two cases.

"I never thought Paris would be a permanent home I guess." He mumbled as he started setting up the suitcases.

"You mean..." She bit her lip and grinned. "Arthur you're staying in Paris?"

He nodded and smiled a little to himself. "I informed my landlord and paid for six more months."

Ariadne couldn't contain herself. She stood up and flung her arms around Arthur. "I was hoping you'd stay."

Arthur laughed and hugged her back. "Why would I leave if my girlfriend still lived there?" He chuckled.

Ariadne froze and looked up at the point man. "You said...girlfriend." She choked out. He had never ever referred to her as his girlfriend. He made it clear when they started seeing each other that they would never ever use those terms.

"Oh..right."

She just smiled more. "Arthur, I'm okay with it, in fact I'm sort of happy." She gave him a kiss on the cheek before returning to the couch.

"Good. It's hard not calling you...the G word." He smirked. She sat quietly, watching the point man do what he does best. Every now and then, her eyes would wander down to his butt but she'd always catch herself.

He wasn't the same man she had met on the first job. He had a twinkle in his eye and he was always excited to work. She was proud of him for holding it together. His best friend had retired yet the point man remained stable.

All because of her. What he saw in her, she might not ever know. She always thought of herself as an ordinary young lady.

He would always mention cute things she does, things she thought were just normal. Like how she always sings Beatles songs in the shower. Or how she constantly quotes Shakespeare and Aristotle. To Arthur, everything she did was cute. The way she got dressed this morning, for example. When she was trying to get her skinny jeans on, she did a cute little dance to get them on, according to Arthur.

In her opinion, it wasn't a dance, it was a simple technique for getting on the tight jeans. Now that she thought of it, why did she let Arthur watch her get dressed anyway?

Mornings were always a blur to the young architect. While she was off in her own little world, she was back to staring at the point man's butt. Of course he caught her.

"Ariadne," His voice snapped her out of it. He had only his head slightly turned to her. "were you staring at my butt?"

She blushed and looked down at her sketch book. Of course, on the page, there was rough sketch of Arthur's backside. Wow.

"I spaced out." She mumbled, ripping out the page and crumpling up the drawing. He raised his eyebrows and walked over to her.

"What's that?" He asked nodding towards the ball of paper in her fist.  
"Nothing just an amateur dream level." She lied. She attempted to stand up but the point man sat her back down.

"Well I'd love to see it. Amateur or not, I'm very interested in what my ass could have inspired." He chuckled.

Ariadne quickly shook her head. Arthur just smiled. "Well alright. I guess I'll just have to fight you for it." He chuckled.

He reached over and tickled her stomach, causing her to lay down and squirm. "Stop Arthur!" She said in between fits of laughter.

He laughed and got on top of her. "Hand it over tiny."

She finally gave in and handed him the sheet of paper. He got on his knees, still over Ariadne, and opened the paper up.

He snorted a little and then exploded into a fit of laughter. She pushed him off of her and the couch and he landed on the floor with a thud. Of course, this only made him laugh harder.

"Oh Ari!" He said in between laughter. She rolled her eyes and ended up laughing a little herself. She rolled off the couch and landed next to him.

"Ouch." She laughed harder. He nodded and found himself giving her a small kiss. Which turned into an extreme make out session, involving rolling around on the floor and laughter in between.

They were so out of it that they didn't even notice Eames walking in.

"Well that's gross." He bellowed. Ariadne pulled away and found she self sitting on Arthur's stomach. She blushed and Arthur didn't seem to care. He continued kissing her neck like nothing was wrong until she pushed him back down.

"Sorry you had to see that, Eames." She mumbled as she fixed her red cardigan and stood up. He just laughed offered the point man a hand.

"It's alright dear. I've never seen Artie risk wrinkling his suit. It's enlightening." He helped Arthur up and patted him on the shoulder. "Glad to see you're human, my good man," He paused and made his voice a little quieter. "and congratulations. I've never seen a girl that rough." he laughed.

Ariadne buttoned up her oxford shirt and then her cardigan. She didn't take Eames's comment as a compliment. Why would she? She didn't like feeling somewhat slutty.

"I'm gonna go clean up in the bathroom." She grumbled. Arthur picked his black sweater up and straightened his tie. "Alright. Don't be too shocked at what you'll find." He said jokingly. She smiled and walked off to the small bathroom.

Thankfully, today was the day she brought cover up. She smeared it over the hickey forming on her neck. Oh Arthur. Who ever thought he was pristine and uptight was very wrong. They obviously had never had a make out session with him.

After a few minutes of touch ups, she looked as good as new. She skipped out of the bathroom and sat down on the couch next to Eames.

"How was it?" He smiled slyly. Ariadne glared at Eames but eventually softened her look. "Buzz off Eames."

Eames snickered before getting inches away from her ear. "He told me about your little drawings. Do I get one?" He whispered.

Ariadne pushed his off and rolled her eyes. "No. That was an accident."

Eames laughed and gave the girl a pat on the back. "Whatever helps you sleep at night darling." Eames was really starting to bug her.

"So what if I drew his butt." She sighed. The forger shoved his hands in his pockets. "So you're basically saying to him that you want him in your pants. Very classy my dear." He teased. She shoved him playfully and smiled.

That was a total lie. She knew better than to listen to Eames. She was no Arthur. Speak of the devil.

He flopped down next to Ariadne and examined her neck.

"Beautiful work there Ari. Can't even tell." He observed. She just wanted to attack him right there. Too bad Eames was on the other side of her. Finally Cobb arrived with the client. Of course it was a woman. She knew there had to be a catch considering they were happy for almost 24 hours.

She crossed her arms across her chest.

"Down girl." Arthur purred in her ear, aware of her protection of Arthur. "Absolutely not!" She hissed back.

She wanted to scream. The tall brunette with icy blue eyes watched Arthur carefully. Of course she was attracted to him.

She wore a navy blazer with white shorts and a simple tank top. Ariadne hated her. The way she licked her lips as she examined Arthur just made her want to rip out those honey colored hair extensions.

"This is Ava Browning. Rising model and our client. She wants to take down her rival modeling agency." Cobb said.

She glided over to Arthur and shook his hand. She flipped her hair, exposing her neck, and smiled. "Hi there. Who might you be?" She asked in a seductive tone. Obviously hitting on Arthur.

As for Arthur, he seemed uninterested and distant. "Arthur. The point man." He said sharply.

Ariadne couldn't take it any longer.

"I need a minute!" She called over to Cobb. She stood up but Eames pulled her back down.

"Introduce yourself first dear." He said loud enough for Ava to avert her attention away from Arthur. She gave Eames a thanking look and then looked at Ava. "Ariadne. The Architect," She turned to Cobb. "now can I go?"

Arthur grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips. "No you can't." He mumbled. He kissed her hand and gave it a squeeze. He pulled her in closer.

Ariadne glanced up at Ava. The woman had the most intimidating look in her eyes. _Take that bitch. _The young architect kept her stinging words to herself.

Eames moved in. "Hello I'm the forger. Eames." He said. Ava looked over at him and almost looked as pleased with Eames as she was with Arthur. "Nice to meet you all." She hummed.

Cobb informed the team that there would be practice drills the next day and that this was a simple extraction. Today was just the meet and greet. Although Ava had moved on, Ariadne still disliked her. Maybe it was because having another woman tagging along drove her crazy.

Plus she wasn't entirely convinced this girl had moved on from Arthur. More than anything she wanted to rub off the cover up that hid her 'gift' from Arthur and show Ava that he belonged to someone already.

Of course that didn't happen. Instead, Ariadne sat in the corner drawing the levels of the dreams. Two levels was all they needed this time. The first level was a fashion show and the second was the after party. She didn't look up from her sketch book until it was time to leave.

Arthur wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they left the warehouse. "Don't let this eat you up okay? You need to be concentrated." He said firmly.

Arthur was right. She was being silly and childish. Arthur only had eyes for her. "Have I ever told you how much I appreciate you?" She sighed.

"No. It's a one sided relationship." He joked.

…...

Ariadne slammed the hotel door behind her. "I can't find Eames!" She said, breathing heavily. She unraveled her blue scarf and sank to the floor.

Arthur shrugged. "Why does it matter?"

She gave her partner a look before rolling her eyes. "We need to know where he is just in case!" She protested. Arthur contemplated for a moment before smiling at her. "Check his room."

When they got to the room, they heard odd noises coming from the inside.

Arthur had wandered off to take a call so Ariadne was by herself. She found the door was unlocked so she walked in...and instantly regretted it.

There was Eames...completely naked in the middle of 'something' with Ava. Ariadne clapped her hand over her eyes. "Lock your door next time!" She yelled at the two figures as she backed out of the room. She shut the door and uncovered her eyes. No "Do Not Disturb' sign or a sock even.

Well that was a sight she would never be able to unsee.

She met Arthur by the elevators like they planned and he was off the phone. "Hey did you find him?" Arthur asked.

All Ariadne could do was nod. The point man looked concerned. "What? What happened?"

Ariadne stepped into the elevator with Arthur right behind.

"Eames...Ava...Naked...Sex...Everything hanging out..." She stuttered. Arthur snorted. "No really?"

Ariadne gave him a look and he started laughing.

"Do you want to sleep on the floor tonight?" She threatened. Arthur stopped and collected himself.

There was a silence until he finally said. "It's sort of pay back if you think about it. He walked in on us." Arthur pointed out.

Ariadne shook her head. "We weren't having sex." She mumbled.

Arthur shrugged. "I guess."

_**Thanks for reading. Ava is supposed to look like Mila Kunis just in case you want to picture her.**_


	10. The Dog Days Are Over

_** Hey guys. So I wrote a whole bunch of stuff...then my computer decided to be a tool. UGH. Wow. So that's life for you! I'm sorry I never update. I wish I had an excuse but I'm busy thats all.**_

_**Here we go guys! I was struggling with Arthur's POV and the story line in L.A so I decided to skip ahead a week or two. So yeah, back in Paris. Okay loves you know the drill.**_

_**I do not own Inception or JGL... May his brother rest in peace.**_

__"I love Paris in the fall." Ariadne sighed. They walked hand in hand down the streets of Paris. The job was successful and Arthur had been pleased with the team. They took the job seriously and Cobb was proud of Arthur. When he offered the job, there was a hint of doubt in his voice.

Almost as if he was still pondering whether or not it was a good idea. He was worried about Arthur's ability and if he was stable enough to work a job.

Most would be offended but it flattered Arthur. The fact that his role model cared for him like a brother made him happy. His tie flapped in the wind as he brought their intertwined hands to his lips.

"Me too. I'm excited to call this place home." He said as he kissed her hand. She smiled and pressed her head to his arm. Her wavy brown curls cascaded down her back and she wore her pale blue scarf that Arthur had bought for her on their stop at Morocco. They flew to Morocco with Eames for one last goodbye until the next time.

Eames had shown them around his favorite areas including a little shop with scarves. Her favorite was the blue one, hanging form a clothes pin at the top of the tent, with red and purple swirling designs.

Ariadne ran her fingers along the silky fabric. "It's perfect in every way." She said, her eyes skimming the scarf. Arthur had been looking at an orange scarf decorated with outlines of elephants in a dark green when he found her admiring the blue scarf.

Eames came up behind the young architect and peered at the scarf. "Ah! Ada worked hard on this one. Ariadne, you have exquisite taste in scarves." Eames said in a low voice. A small stout woman came out of the tent carrying three scarves. She hung them on the racks along the front of the tent. Eames called out to her in Arabic. She turned to him and grinned. The two embraced and chatted happily. Eames gestured to Ariadne and the scarf she was looking at and Ada beamed. She patted Ariadne on the shoulder and eagerly spoke in a language Ariadne was not familiar with.

"She says it's the perfect choice for a beautiful girl like you." He smiled. Arthur narrowed his eyes at Eames. Eames held his hands up as if he was surrendering. "She said it. I just translated." He said quickly. Ariadne bit her lip. "Can you ask her how much it is?"

Eames nodded and translated for Ada. Ada replied quickly.

"50 American dollars. She's saving to visit her son in Virginia."

Arthur stepped in and smiled. "I'll buy it for you." He said to Ariadne. She looked up at him, eyes wide. "Really?" She asked. He nodded and she wrapped her arms around him. Ada was happy to sell the scarf to the young architect.

"What are you thinking about?" Ariadne asked, snapping Arthur back into reality. Arthur dropped their hands back to their original place. "Morocco. I liked our little trip."

This brought a smile to the young architect's face. "Me too. Although I'm happy I'm back because work was starting to pile up." She stated.

Arthur nodded and gave her hand a squeeze. "What are you going to do after school?" He wondered out loud.

Ariadne chewed on the inside of her cheek and thought for a moment. "Depends on us I guess. If you and I are still together."

Arthur froze in his steps. Why would she doubt their future? "If you and I are still together." He repeated flatly.

Ariadne avoided his eyes. "We have our ups and downs, Arthur. Part of me is still cautious because I know you haven't fully opened up to me." She said quietly.

Arthur dropped Ariadne's hand and inhaled sharply. "Fine. You want me to be open, I'll be open. My old company wants me back so I have an interview on Monday. I'm nervous as hell because-" He cut himself off and lowered his voice. "they kill those who go against the company. Maybe because I'm an asset they'll keep me but I'm not letting my guard down. Ariadne you have to stop this interest in my every thought and my past. I will tell you these things okay? Just give it time. I'm not used to having someone to confide in."

She put her hands on her hips. "I don't want to know your every thought! I am not that nosy!" She argued.

Arthur kissed the top of her head and chuckled. "Arthur." She growled. He leaned down, inches from her lips. "You're nosy dear." He said before pecking her lips.

She pushed him away playfully. "Arthur!" She laughed. He snaked his arm around her waist. "It's the truth." He stated.

Ariadne exhaled and looked up at him seriously. "When were you going to tell me about the interview?" She asked.

"Tonight at dinner." He said. She wrapped her arms around his torso. "We argue too much."

Oddly enough, the point man enjoyed their bickering. Each disagreement brought them closer, it seemed. His stomach churned at the thought of the interview. He needed to do something for Ariadne just in case he didn't return. He glanced down at her.

She looked like a little girl to him sometimes. Sometimes he felt like he shouldn't be holding her or thinking of her with such a great passion.

That's why all of his touches and kisses were so tender. She was like a porcelain doll and he felt like one mistake and she was shattered.

He thought about letting her go sometimes just because he was worried about getting too attached to her. Then of course he'd realize it was too selfish. Now that he had her, it was like another half of himself that he needed to care for.

Yes Ariadne was his other half. Letting her go would be the most foolish thing he could ever do to her.


	11. Break Even

_**Well this chapter will be one of the last but please read my other stuff too okay? Kinda distracted lately because my favorites haven't put out chapters yet (I typed in children instead of chapters at first...wow). This chapter was fun to write. I'm sorry it takes me so long to put chapters up. I just don't want to put up total trash you know? Well a big thanks to all my readers because I have 55 reviews, 35 favs and 60 alerts. I'm shocked and I thought I should thank you guys. Every now and then I thank my reviews but you know with school and stuff. Oh and before I forget, I've been working on a one shot that is pretty good. I'll put it up when it's finished because I'm still writing it. So far it's ten pages in my mini writing tablet so as you can see theres a lot of inspiration.**_

_**I do not own Inception.**_

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick._ The clock mocked the point man. It was almost as if it moved in slow motion intentionally, just to make him wait and stress over it all. _Tick. Tick. _He tapped his foot impatiently. Once the interview was done, he could go home and snuggle with Ariadne.

_Ariadne._ He thought of her sleeping figure as he lingered for a moment in the doorway. His trench overcoat in hand, portfolio in the other and prepared to leave for the interview at anytime.

He hated leaving her but she looked so peaceful so he left a note at her bedside.

It was five twenty-one in the morning, an odd time for an interview. He knew Cobol was an early riser but this was ridiculous.

He rubbed his tired eyes and stifled a yawn. The interview was supposed to start at five but no one had called him up.

Not even the secretary was there. He felt something at the pit of his stomach and he knew something wasn't right.

He shot up and grabbed the clock on the wall. It was broken. The hands weren't moving. He flipped the clock over and found a timer on the back. It was a trap.

There was no bomb attached to the back of the clock so it could be anywhere. The timer said four more minutes.

He bolted out the door and down the stairs. Some how he made it down four flights of stairs without being blown to bits.

Once he was out of the building, he didn't stop running until the building exploded behind him. He could have died. He stopped and breathed heavily. He bent over resting his hands on his knees. Arthur didn't realize how out of shape he was until now.

He chuckled to himself without humor. If he died in the explosion, he wouldn't have been able to say goodbye to Ariadne or Cobb or even Eames.

He felt someone tap him on the shoulder and he stood up and turned around. A man stood there with his arm extended to Arthur, pay phone in hand.

"It's for you sir." He said slowly. Arthur raised an eyebrow and took the phone dangling from the mysterious man.

"_Bravo Arthur. Your performance was remarkable."_ The voice teased. Cobol.

"Where are you?" Arthur grumbled into the phone, whipping his head around to search for Cobol's men.

"_That's not important at this moment. You passed. Congratulations. You get to keep your life."_

Arthur let out a stiff, sinister laugh. "You cruel, sick man! How dare you risk my life!"

"_Watch yourself Arthur. One little slip up and your girlfriend is dead. My job offer stands. It was a test of loyalty, quickness and ability. You passed. I suggest you get back to me with your answer soon. Goodbye Arthur."_

The line went dead. Arthur crushed the portfolio in his hand. He whirled around to demand answers from the mysterious man but he was nowhere in sight.

He dropped the phone, letting it dangle and started back towards the train station.

The train ride home was long, leaving him only with his thoughts. He had to take the job. He was putting Ariadne's life at risk.

He knew something like this would happen. He should have never kissed her, let alone started a relationship with her.

This is why he didn't like having friends. Too much trouble. He took a nap but it only gave him nightmares of his escape.

The eerie quietness of the building should have set him off.

He stepped off the train to find a familiar face waiting for him. Eames was propped up against the hood of a rental. Arthur grinned at his former teammate.

"What the hell are you doing here you old bastard?" Arthur laughed as he slapped Eames on the back. Eames just beamed and opened the passenger seat door for Arthur.

"Ariadne told me you might need a chauffeur for the day." He said. Arthur slid into the front seat and Eames closed the door behind him.

Arthur inhaled sharply as Eames got in on the other side. He hoped that Eames wouldn't ask any questions but of course he did.

"How did the interview go?" Eames asked. Arthur exhaled and winced.

"They tried killing me Eames." Arthur mumbled. Eames raised his eyebrows.

"No kidding. Damn. You see that's why I work alone. Well usually." He said, shocked. Arthur shrugged.

"Then they threatened to kill Ariadne." He sighed. Eames shook his head.

"Now that's just sad. What are you gonna do?" Eames asked. Arthur didn't want to answer. He didn't know the answer and it scared him. He glanced at Eames and he found him staring at him.

"You have options. You could put Ariadne in hiding and we could come up with a rebellious plan. Or we could all go into hiding, running for the rest of our lives and doing jobs along the way. But the safe way would be to take the job offer." Eames stroked his chin and gazed at the ceiling.

Arthur was amazed. The man he once thought was a bully and a drunk was actually trying to help him.

"Why you doing this for me Eames? You could get killed." Arthur stated as dryly as he could. A little bit of emotion slipped out.

"Well why the hell wouldn't I help you? If I was madly in love with a woman and my ex-boss threatened to kill her, you'd help me wouldn't you?"

Arthur nodded and they sat in several moments of silence. Finally Arthur bit his lip and turned to his colleague. "Is the first option still available?"

"No. No! Absolutely not." Ariadne cried out. She wrinkled her nose and wrapped her gray wool sweater around herself tightly.

Arthur laid a hand on her shoulder and sighed. "Darling you haven't even considered-"

"What's to consider?" She snapped back at him, knocking his hand off of her. Eames stifled a laugh from the corner. She whirled around to look back at him.

"You planted this idea in his head! I should be yelling at you!"She tried charging toward Eames but Arthur grabbed her wrist.

"Calm down! So we're in a bad situation, but this way we can go back to dreaming** _and_ **I can be free of Cobol's charges against me." Arthur said slowly.

Ariadne had enough. She plopped down on the pastel lawn chair and sighed. She couldn't change his mind. This was a bad idea and they were all going to be dead. How dare Eames butt his way into their lives?

"I'm going home. This is overwhelming and you two are being stubborn." She hissed. Eames slid off his position on the oak desk in the corner.

"Ariadne I was just trying to help."Eames explained. Ariadne broke free from Arthur and shoved Eames into the wall. She yelled at him in French and poked him in the chest to prove her anger. Now from Arthur's point of view, this was rather entertaining considering Ariadne was a good nine inches shorter than Eames, while he stayed pressed up against the wall somewhat terrified.

"Bloody hell! What is she saying?" Eames shouted back at Arthur.

"I can't repeat it." Arthur laughed. Ariadne finished her rant and grabbed her tote bag. "I'm walking home unless you'd like to drive me Arthur." Arthur shrugged and grabbed his keys. She stopped at the door and turned around. "Do you really think this is a good idea?" She whined.

Arthur kissed her forehead and opened the door. "I only want to keep you safe."

She fumbled with her scarf and rolled her eyes. "Then take the job." She said as they walked out into the chilly Paris afternoon.

Eames caught up with them and he patted Ariadne's shoulder. "Ariadne they tried killing him. What makes us so sure they won't try killing him again? They can't be trusted."

Ariadne chewed on the inside of her cheek and glanced at Arthur. He was sliding on his leather gloves to treat his cold hands.

"I understand why you would believe that. Makes sense I guess. Just wait and think about this for me okay?" Ariadne pleaded.

Arthur lifted his head so he could peer down at Ariadne. "Okay. I'll sleep on it. At five thirty tomorrow morning I have to call and confirm my decision."

Ariadne made a face and put her hands in her pockets. "Like you'll be able to sleep in the first place."

He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her temple. "If spend the night I will."

Eames shuddered at the point man's flirting. "I'm still here." Arthur glanced over at the forger and smiled.

"You never did tell us about your-" Arthur paused to clear his throat before finishing. "experience with Ava the model?"

Ariadne made a gagging noise and clapped her hands over her ears. "Jesus, you're bringing back the pictures." She shut her eyes tight.

Eames laughter boomed and on lookers stared at the three of them. "Oh darling that was one of the best days of my life. She was perfect and the fact that your little girlfriend saw me naked was priceless."

Arthur laughed when he knew this should have made him angry.

Instead, he found himself thinking highly of Eames. As if they were almost friends. Almost being the key word. Eames still pissed Arthur off but he was trustworthy, a word Arthur never would have thought to apply to Eames.

"Have you called her?" Arthur asked him. Eames nodded and gave Arthur a grin. "She's a cool lady. I think we might get somewhere." Eames blushed. Yes, he actually blushed.

Ariadne looked up and slapped him on the back of his head. "Now the images won't go away."

Eames rubbed his head and snickered.

"Just ask Arthur to whip his out and you'll be fine." The air became tense and Arthur glared at Eames.

"What? You guys have never..." He trailed off. Ariadne shook her head quickly and Arthur motioned Eames to stop talking.

"Arthur I see you're going for a stubble look." Eames said quickly, changing the subject. If Ariadne was uncomfortable before, she definitely was now. Arthur ran his hand over his stubble and smiled a little.

"Does it look okay?" He asked. Ariadne nodded and stared at the ground.

Eames had really done it now. Arthur wasn't mad at him, Eames just has no idea if what he's saying is totally inappropriate or not.

They finally reached Arthur's car and Arthur opened the front door for Ariadne. She slid in and he closed it behind her.

"Sorry about that." Eames mumbled. Arthur ducked his head and chuckled.

"It's cool. Having friends is new to you too." He stated dryly. Eames nodded and held his hand out.

"Give me a call before the big decision. I'm staying at Ava's Paris loft while she's in London."

Arthur shook Eames's hand and patted him on the back.

"Thanks I will. Good luck with Ava. I'm sure things will run smoothly with you two."

Eames smiled, a genuine smile and hugged the point man. "Do what you think is best. I'll support you." Eames said.

Arthur pulled away and walked over to the drivers side of the car. "Thank you Eames. One more thing."

Eames raised his chin and waited for Arthur to continue.

"Let's not mention this to Cobb. Our friendship." He said sharply

Eames laughed. "So a secret relationship? Sounds secretive." He joked.

Arthur waved and opened the car door. When he slid in, Ariadne was smiling. He shut the door and stuck his keys in the engine.

"What?" He asked. She raised her eyebrows and glanced at Eames as he walked off. "You're bromance with Eames is sweet." She said. Arthur nodded and looked down, hiding his blush.

He wouldn't want to be friends with anyone else.


End file.
